


A Stripe of Love

by Meerkatgal156



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerkatgal156/pseuds/Meerkatgal156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek conquers one of his fears to feel closer to Craig; pet the guinea pig named Stripe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stripe of Love

Tweek always enjoyed animals, but always found himself a bit nervous around them. Sharp claws and teeth that could tear flesh was enough to make him feel jittery when he was close by a four legged creature. They were scary despite how cute they were. The first time Tweek saw Stripe, he was amazed. He had never seen a guinea pig so close. Yeah, he'd seen pictures, and saw them scurrying around the cages in the pet stores but he never really went up to them.

"He's so cute." He muttered.

"She. Her name is Stripe."

"I've heard you talk about her before, I didn't realize she'd be so small though." Craig joined Tweek next to the guinea pig cage.

"You want to hold her?" Craig asked excitedly as he opened the cage's gate. Tweek knew that Craig held a lot of pride and joy in his little pet, but the blond couldn't help but to jump back away from the cage.

"Gah! No, no, no! I-I'm good…" Craig rose his eyebrows, but continued to reach in and grab his little friend.

"She won't bite, she's nice. I promise." He reassured as he held her close to his chest.

Tweek felt bad. He didn't want Craig thinking he disliked Stripe, but he just didn't feel comfortable holding her. What if she bit him? Or worse, he dropped her, or what if she jump out of his hands and ran away? He watched as Craig gently stroked her fur. She looked soft. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. Craig seemed so happy with her in his arms. Tweek wondered if that's how Craig would look if he held him like that.

He was glad the boy with the blue hat didn't seem to notice the blush that dusted his cheeks.

As weeks passed Craig attempted to convince Tweek to at least pet his small friend but he had little results from the jittery boy.

One day Craig seemed determine and Tweek felt it was time to man up or look like a wimp in Craig's eyes forever. He knew better to think that, he knew very well Craig would never think wrongly of him, but he felt he needed to take the steps to get closer to Craig and petting the small rodent was the first step.

Craig glanced over to him as he pulled Stripe out of her humble abode, "Here, sit down on the floor." Tweek followed orders and sat down immediately. Once the boys were settled Craig pulled Stripe, who didn't seem to want to leave him, off his hoodie and placed her on the open floor between the two.

Tweek felt every muscle tense, what if she started to try to eat him? The shaking boy hadn't realized he was clenching his shirt until Craig brush his hand against his.

"Hey, no need to worry, dude. She's super nice, she wouldn't harm a fly." He lifted her up to move her closer to Tweek as he scooted closer to the blond. Once he set her down he started to pet her, time to time glancing up at Tweek.

"What if she bites me? I don't want that…"

The blue eyed boy laughed, "I told you she's nice. Here…" He gently grabbed Tweek's hand, leading it over to Stripe. He inhaled sharply as Craig laid his hand onto the guinea pig's soft fur. He moved Tweek's hand slowly down her back, lifted it slightly to move it back up, and laid it on her once again for another stroke. Tweek couldn't help but to smile to himself.

-

Craig could see the small smile that etched its way onto his "boyfriend's" face. He knew Tweek was scared of her, but he had no reason to be. Stripe was one of the gentlest beings on this Earth. She had never bit him, and she was always kind of his friend's when he showed them her. Yeah, sometimes she'd start to chew on some fabric and got a bit too close to the skin, but she'd never bite-bite someone. She was a little angel inside a guinea pigs' body and it filled him with joy that Tweek was finally giving her a chance.

He slowly let go of Tweek's hand, somewhat sad to do so, but he wanted to see Tweek pet her himself. At first the coffee-addict's hand hesitated above her, flinching when Stripe gave out her high-pitched squeak, demanding attention. Tweek looked up to Craig with wide eyes, knowing he was asking for the 'okay', Craig nodded. He watched as Tweek gradually placed his hand back on Stripe and started to pet her once again. There was no doubt that she was enjoying the new attention.

Craig couldn't hold back the grin he was trying to hold in as he readjusted himself to sit on his knees. Tweek seemed more relaxed, so Craig figured it was time for the next step. Tweek to hold her.

"See, isn't she cool?" He asked. Tweek nodded, his smile a bit wider.

"She's so soft!"

"Isn't she? Want to hold her?" He knew Tweek would hesitate, but he was surprised we he nodded again. Craig scooped her up and put her into the cradle Tweek made out of his arms. Craig hovered over the blond until he was well adjusted to holding her and began petting her once more.

"I have a bird, a parrot actually." This surprised the black haired boy, he couldn't recall ever seeing a parrot at Tweek's house, let alone hearing one of those loud-ass birds there.

"Really? Since when? Where the hell do you guys keep it?"

"It's actually at my aunt's house right now. She's good with birds and all, so she's training it for us, although I have a feeling my parents are going to end up letting her take it."

"That sucks dude."

Tweek chuckled a bit along with a shrug, "I guess, not really, I didn't really like it. I thought it was cool and all but then I got it. And it had such a big beak, and then its claws were so sharp! I thought it'd eat my hand if I touched it!"

Craig had the feeling Tweek was pretty embarrassed for admitted he was scared of his own bird, he figured the only thing to really comfort him was to brush it off, "I get ya' man, birds can be pretty scary."

Tweek grinned at Craig's comment as he looked down to the now sleeping Stripe who managed to crawl around until finding a nice resting place between his crossed calfs.

"I didn't realize she fell asleep. Man Craig, you're lucky to have such a good pet."

Craig cracked a smile at this. He felt like all he did was smile around Tweek, he always had this good feeling in him when the skittish kid was close by.

A small, comfortable silence fell between them but it didn't last more than a few moments.

"It's nice you know?" Tweek muttered, still happily petting Stripe. Craig hummed questionably in response. "I mean, I can finally do all your favorite things." Tweek looked into his eyes. "I was always so afraid of her, but now we can play with her anytime I come over after we play videos games and watch Red Racer, you know? It's nice being able to do all the things you like." A shy, weak smile played on Tweek's lips accompanied by lightly redden cheek's.

A flutter crossed Craig's chest as he took in the sight of the boy and his pet for a few more moments before scooting closer, close enough for his knees to touch Tweek's crisscrossed legs.

He didn't know what he wanted to do. It was something, but he couldn't figure out what. Hold hands? Hug him? Yeah, they've held hands in public before, but he felt it wasn't the same. Not when all those eyes were monitoring their every movement. He wanted to just be next to blond, he wanted to touch his reddening cheeks, and look into his honey eyes that were staring questionably up at him.

Yet he felt all that was wrong, that he shouldn't feel the need to do any of it.

All he could manage to do was smile down at the small boy. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Tweek's. He settled one hand on Tweek's shoulder, and the other on the blond's hand that was placed on Stripe. He kept his eyes closed, as he heard Tweek make a questioning noise.

This caused Craig to smile even more, "Thank you." He whispered.

He could feel Tweek's forehead rise, indicating he was looking up at him.

"Fo-for what?"

Craig couldn't come up with an answer. He just felt the need to let Tweek know he appreciated him. All the feelings he was experiencing, he was too embarrassed to even think about, let alone say.

Unsure what else to do, Craig gradually pulled away from Tweek who was giving him a puzzled look, his cheeks flushed once again. Craig knew Tweek wasn't the only one with a red face.

Craig averted his eyes to his fuzzy friend, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I guess I should put her back…"

Tweek nodded awkwardly, leaning back to give Craig more space to get a hold of the small creature. Once Stripe was safely back in her cage Craig returned his attention back to the boy who still sat on the floor.

"Soooo, want to watch Red Racer? A new episode is coming on tonight." Craig said, pursing his lips. Tweek laughed, shaking his head.

"Sure, it's not like we haven't seen all the previous episodes this season about a thousand times anyway." Craig gave his most clever response he could think of, flipping Tweek off. Tweek grinned at this before sticking his tongue out and scrunching his nose up towards the taller boy.

Craig laughed as he climbed onto his bed with the remote in hand, Tweek was quick to follow after.

As they lay next to each other, shoulders touching and legs entangled, and the TV flashing pictures of cars racing and characters cheering on each other, neither paid any attention. They couldn't help but to feel a funny feeling in their chests. They felt that something wonderful was happening, something beautifully confusing, something that only drew them closer together.

As the show played on they found their hands slowly lacing together while their bodies seemed to gravitate closer. And in that moment they knew they never wanted whatever that "something" was to end.


End file.
